04La fin d'une Légende
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Le mal frappe encore une fois Hyrule mais les hélus du Destin tarde à se réveiller...
1. prologue

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pressévers, personne ne me lis...

Enfin, j'ai commençer à publier, je termine.

Lecteur, lectrice, voici l'ultime volé de ma saga.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La fin d'une Légende**

Prologue

Les six Sages – du moins leurs esprits - étaient dans le cratère du Mont du Péril. Les Sages murmurèrent :  
- Il y a longtemps, tu fus emprisonnée.  
Une jeune femme, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux Gerudos bien qu'Hyrule ne soit pas sa terre natale, sortit de la lave et plana au-dessus quelques secondes.  
- Aujourd'hui, je t'ai réveillée, termina Darunia.  
La jeune femme se mit debout sur le rebord de pierre, regarda le Goron et murmura :  
- Pourquoi m'avoir réveillée ?  
- Pas ici, répondit-il.

Plus tard, dans le Sanctuaire des Sages :  
- Cela fait sept siècles que tu dormais. Le Mal s'est à nouveau emparé d'Hyrule dans la personne de son roi. Le descendant de Zelda et d'Abdel recherche à s'emparer de la Triforce.  
- Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ?  
- Amandine, quand le mal se montre, il faut peu de temps pour que le Héros du Temps et le Septième Sage apparaissent !  
- Et après ?  
- Tu es enceinte et tu portes une petite fille qui sera le Septième Sage !  
- Mais le Septième Sage doit avoir du sang de roi dans les veines !  
Rauru baissa les yeux et murmura :  
- Link avait du sang de roi dans les veines.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il y a très longtemps, pendant la grande guerre, une femme blessée s'est réfugiée dans la forêt Kokiri avec son bébé...  
- Je la connais l'histoire de Link alors abrégez : qui était cette femme ?  
- La maîtresse du roi. Sans la guerre, le roi aurait répudié la reine, l'aurait épousée et aurait reconnu son fils mais suite à sa disparition, il l'a crue morte, elle et l'enfant...  
- Il ne l'a pas cherchée ?  
- Si mais personne n'osait, et n'ose encore, s'aventurer dans la forêt.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Link ?  
- Cela n'aurait rien changé !  
- Imbécile !  
- QUOI ?  
- Vous les grands Sages, vous n'avez jamais réellement vu Link ! Il a toujours voulu savoir s'il appartenait à une famille, royale ou non, juste savoir s'il aurait pu vivre comme les autres... Quand Link est mort, il m'a demandé une faveur.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde aujourd'hui, s'énerva Rauru, c'était il y a sept siècles...  
- Vous ne trouvez pas anormal que Link et Zelda ne soient pas encore apparus ?  
- Ne me dis pas que c'est...  
- Moi qui empêche la réincarnation de Link ? Non, cela est impossible mais si vous ne le trouvez pas, c'est juste que je le cache par magie... Link et Zelda se sont réincarnés plusieurs fois mais j'ai bloqué leur puissance... Ils vivent comme ils le veulent.  
- Tu es folle ! Ton comportement risque de nous tuer tous !  
Amandine souriait aux fantômes qui eux n'avaient aucune envie de sourire !  
- Peut-être, mais au moins ils sont heureux !  
- Mais tu ne... tu dois nous laisser le retrouver !  
- Vous n'êtes franchement pas malins ! Comment auriez-vous su que je porte Zelda si je bloquais encore leur puissance ? Link est né, il y a une ou deux semaines...  
- Où ?  
- Sous le nez du grand méchant mais il n'y est plus. Une grande puissance m'empêche de le trouver. Le seul moyen de le retrouver est de demander à sa maman qui, elle, est encore au château.  
- Qui est sa mère ?  
- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je regarde. Vous n'avez pas un miroir ou de l'eau ?  
Les Sages se concentrèrent et firent apparaître un grand miroir rond. Amandine le prit et plongea son regard dedans.  
- Montre-moi la mère de Link.  
L'image d'une femme richement vêtue apparut mais Amandine était la seule à la voir.  
- Que vois-tu ?  
- Une femme, riche et très belle. Elle a des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts.  
- Ne me dis pas que... Est-ce qu'elle porte une bague en forme de soleil avec une lune par-dessus ?  
- Oui.  
- Au nom des Déesses, c'est la soeur de Ganondorf !  
- Quoi ?!?  
- La soeur de Ganondorf !  
- Non, ça j'ai compris mais le méchant, il s'appelle Ganondorf ?  
- Oui, il a fini par se réincarner et dans la famille royale en plus.  
Amandine semblait désarçonnée par cette nouvelle.  
- Amandine, ça va ?  
- Je croyais être morte pour quelque chose... Bon, il faut trouver un moyen d'approcher... Comment s'appelle la soeur de Ganon ?  
- Dame Fanny.  
- Je veux tout savoir sur Fanny, alors.  
- C'est la soeur de Ganon, elle a deux ans de moins que lui et n'est pas mariée. L'approcher est impossible car son frère tient beaucoup à elle. La seule personne qui l'approche est une voyante et qu'une seule fois par semaine.  
- Vous dites qu'elle n'est pas mariée ? Voilà pourquoi elle s'est débarrassée du bébé. Une voyante ? Pourquoi ?  
- Elle a peur du futur et veut savoir ce qui va lui arriver.  
- Qui est cette voyante ?  
Un plan se formait dans la tête d'Amandine mais ce serait difficile et dangereux.  
- Et heu, juste une question : où sont vos corps ? Je veux dire, pourquoi vous êtes sous la forme d'esprit ?  
- Ganon puise sa magie dans la nôtre et nos corps sont dans nos temples respectifs.  
- Dans votre magie ? Dans les temples ?  
- Je te rappelle qu'il ne possède aucun fragment !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Substitution

Une journée s'était écoulée. Amandine était sortie du Sanctuaire des Sages et marchait dans les rues du bourg d'Hyrule. Il avait fusionné avec Cocorico pour donner une ville immense. Amandine bifurqua dans une rue sombre. Elle portait une cape noire. Elle toqua à une porte difficile à voir. Un judas s'ouvrit.  
- C'est pour quoi ?  
- Je voudrais voir La Siguwarde.  
La porte s'entrouvrit et Amandine entra. La salle était sombre et l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante. On la fit passer dans l'arrière-salle qui était éclairée par une lumière bleue. Des tapis épais recouvraient le sol et une petite table de verre était posée au centre de la pièce. Une femme recouverte d'un châle était assise devant la table. Elle regarda Amandine.  
- Vous voulez savoir votre futur ?  
- Non. Demain, vous allez voir Dame Fanny. Je veux vous accompagner, répondit Amandine en jetant sur la table une grande bourse remplie d'or et de rubis.  
- Qui vous dit que j'accepterais votre demande ?  
- La bourse.  
- Les gardes ne vous laisseront pas passer.  
- Si vous leur dites que je suis votre élève, si.  
- Vous ? Mon élève ? Vous ne vous prenez pas pour rien. La divination est...  
- Une arnaque, la plupart du temps. Je ne sens aucune puissance en vous.  
- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? s'énerva la voyante en essayant de se lever mais une force l'en empêcha.  
- Comprenez-moi bien. Vous n'avez pas le choix. La bourse, c'est si vous coopérez. Sinon vous n'aurez rien pour avoir pris les même risques !  
- Soit, j'accepte.

Le lendemain au poste de garde :  
- Puisque je vous dis que c'est mon élève ! Vous devez la laisser passer !  
- Seule vous avez le droit de voir Dame Fanny.  
- Je sais mais ou vous nous laissez passer toutes les deux ou nous nous en allons ! Songez que ça ne plaira pas à Dame Fanny de ne pas pouvoir me consulter avant une semaine.  
Le garde plia et les laissa passer. Amandine portait une nouvelle fois une cape mais rouge, et marchait la tête basse. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de croiser Ganon dans les dédales de couloir et d'escalier qu'elles empruntaient. Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche, elles stoppèrent devant une lourde porte à deux montants. La Siguwarde frappa quatre coups et entra, toujours suivie par Amandine.  
C'était un salon. Assise sur un grand fauteuil, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs attendait. Ces yeux verts étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.  
- Qui est cette personne ?  
La voyante n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Amandine l'avait assommée.  
- Qu'est-ce que ?!?  
- Chut. Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions au sujet d'un petit bébé. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant Fanny tendre la main vers un cordon.  
- Je ne puis vous faire confiance ! Vous devez très certainement travailler pour mon frère !  
- Oh je vous assure que non !  
- Prouvez-le-moi !  
- Votre frère est un monstre, un assassin, un sadique…  
- Ça va, c'est bon, je vous fais confiance. Que voulez-vous ?  
- Savoir où est l'enfant que vous avez mis au monde il y a une ou deux semaines.  
Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Fanny.  
- Cela fait très exactement huit jours, dit-elle en se tournant vers une horloge, et six heures, à la minute près. J'avais entendu dire que, dans une profonde forêt, vivait un peuple d'enfants. Je me suis dit qu'il y serait bien là-bas. Je l'ai confié à un arbre. Je ne suis pas folle, ce n'est pas un arbre normal, il est immense et…  
- C'est à l'Arbre Mojo que vous l'avez confié. Voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le retrouver.  
- Le retrouver ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Comment avez-vous appelé votre fils ?  
- Il… Il n'a pas de nom ! avoua-t-elle laissant couler quelques larmes. Je n'aurais pas pu l'abandonner si je lui en avais donné un.  
- Votre fils est la réincarnation du Héros du Temps. Je dois le retrouver et le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de combattre le grand méchant.  
- Ganondorf ?  
- Oui, répondit Amandine en se penchant sur La Siguwarde pour la réveiller.  
- Promettez-moi de prendre soin de lui, s'il vous plaît ?  
- Je vous le promets.  
- Oh là là ma tête ! s'exclama la voyante en se redressant.  
- La séance est finie, dit Fanny en regardant Amandine, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous attends la semaine prochaine à la même heure.  
- Bien Dame Fanny.  
La voyante fit une révérence si basse que son nez toucha le sol, se retourna et s'en fut.

Une fois dehors, la voyante s'énerva contre Amandine :  
- Non mais ça va pas de m'assommer ? T'as failli me tuer !  
- Juste failli, dommage. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Oubliez-moi.  
Amandine s'en fut sans rien ajouter sous le regard perplexe de La Siguwarde.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La forêt Kokiri

Dans la clairière de l'Arbre Mojo :  
- Bonjour, Arbre Mojo, comment allez-vous ?  
- Je vais bien merci, mais je doute que tu sois venue juste pour me demander de mes nouvelles : que veux-tu ?  
- Une femme a ramené un enfant, récemment, vous savez qui c'est ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous savez aussi que je porte Zelda ?  
- Oui.  
- J'aimerais élever Link et Zelda ensemble.  
- Ah et où ?  
- Bah ici ! Dans les Bois Perdus !  
- Les Bois Perdus ?  
- Bah oui. C'est le seul endroit où Ganon ne se doute pas que la Triforce s'y trouve parce que les bois sont à son image : mauvais.  
- C'est une idée. Et puis élever un enfant, à mon âge, ce serait de la folie. Soit, je vais demander aux Kokiris de te construire une maison dans les bois. En attendant, tu vas dormir dans la maison de Link.  
- Merci, Arbre Mojo.  
- Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi pas le Sanctuaire des Sages ?  
- Je vois mal deux enfants grandir dans le Sanctuaire.

Les Kokiris construisirent une maison au beau milieu des bois et Amandine y accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille qu'elle nomma Zelda. Elle éleva Link et Zelda comme s'ils étaient frère et soeur.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La fuite

_Six ans plus tard…_

Link et Zelda grandirent à l'abri de Ganondorf. Amandine leur apprit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle s'étonnait toujours de la ressemblance entre son défunt époux et son fils. Chaque soir, elle contait aux enfants l'histoire de la Triforce, du Héros du Temps, de la Princesse de la Destinée sans jamais leur dire qui ils étaient.  
Un soir, alors qu'elle bordait les enfants, Zelda lui dit timidement :  
- Maman, ça fait quelques jours que je ressens quelque chose au fond de moi. C'est étrange. Ça m'appelle.  
- Oui, intervint Link qui écoutait tout, moi aussi je sens un appel au fond de moi.  
Amandine comprit que c'était la Triforce qui se réveillait.  
- Mes chéris, ce que vous sentez est normal, mais je vous en prie, ne répondez pas à cet appel. Sinon, un méchant monstre va venir vous chercher.  
- Pffeu, qu'il vienne, j'ai pas peur ! s'exclama Link.  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris ? On ne frime pas ! Même si tu sais te défendre, l'heure de votre rencontre n'a pas sonné. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.  
- Oui maman. Mais c'est quoi qui nous appelle ?  
- Quelque chose de mauvais. Bonne nuit les enfants.  
- Dis maman ?  
- Quoi, Zelda ?  
- Papa, il avait aussi ressenti cet appel ? Et toi ?  
Il était rare qu'ils la questionnent sur leur père. Ils avaient vite compris que cela faisait mal à leur mère.  
- Votre père a également ressenti cet appel et je suis de l'avis que c'est cela qui l'a perdu.  
- Comment il est mort ?  
C'était la première fois qu'ils lui posaient cette question.  
- C'était un grand chevalier. Un jour, alors qu'il combattait un horrible monstre, un autre est venu par derrière et lui a planté une épée dans le dos. Il n'est pas mort tout de suite. Il a tué les monstres avant.  
- Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
- J'y étais, Zelda. Et ce fut le plus horrible de mes jours.  
- T'as pas pu le sauver ?  
- Ça suffit ! Assez de questions pour ce soir ! Il est l'heure de dormir !  
- Mais…  
- J'ai dit : ça suffit.  
Sa voix était devenue froide. Elle éteignit la bougie et sortit de la chambre.  
- Eh petite soeur !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu crois que maman aurait pu le sauver ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je lui poserai la question demain.

Le jour se levait à l'est quand Zelda s'éveilla. Elle sortit de la maison et regarda le reflet du ciel dans le petit étang qui était devant chez eux. La maison avait été construite dans une petite clairière, au milieu d'un bois. Personne ne passait par-là, aussi Zelda n'avait pas d'amie.  
Sa mère vint la rejoindre.  
- Tu es bien matinale, ma princesse.  
- Je me pose des questions.  
- Ah, et quoi comme question.  
- En fait c'est pas vraiment une question.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Si hier soir tu n'as pas voulu répondre à la dernière question, je crois que c'est parce que tu l'as laissé mourir.  
- Oui.  
- Quoi ?!?  
- Oui, je l'ai laissé mourir et cela a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai faite au monde.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.  
- …  
- Ton père était un chevalier, tu le sais. Mais pas n'importe quel chevalier. Il était le plus fort, le plus grand, le plus beau des chevaliers et la reine comptait beaucoup sur lui pour sauver le monde.  
- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il nous a abandonnés !  
- Il ne vous a pas abandonnés ! Il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte.  
- Mais pourquoi vouloir mourir ?  
- Il était las de sauver le monde toutes les cinq minutes.  
Zelda se tut quelques secondes puis demanda :  
- A quoi il ressemblait ?  
- Link est son portrait craché.  
A ce moment-là, Zelda sentit l'appel au fond d'elle-même comme jamais elle ne l'avait ressenti. Une voix. Elle entendait une voix sans la comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix. C'était celle d'un homme. Une image apparut : un très veille homme portant des vêtements orange l'appelait, elle, mais par un drôle de nom : Princesse de la Destinée, il est l'heure que tu saches qui tu es. Zelda sentit une immense puissance déferler en elle. Un barrage venait de céder, un flot d'images se bousculaient devant ses yeux. Elle, adulte, dans un château, elle, enfant face à un monstre, elle espionnant par une fenêtre. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de ses anciennes vies.  
Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était devant sa mère qui la regardait avec effroi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amandine ?  
- Tu… Tu t'es servi de la Triforce !  
Zelda venait juste de comprendre. Si elle s'était servi de la Triforce de la Sagesse, le méchant allait venir d'ici peu.  
Elle fondit en larmes.  
- Oh non, maman pardonne-moi ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !  
- C'est pas grave ma chérie, calme-toi et va réveiller ton frère.  
Amandine entra dans la maison et s'agenouilla devant un coffre qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit une épée – l'épée kokiri -, un lance-pierres, un boomerang, deux ocarinas – un bleu et un rose clair -, un bouclier et deux tuniques kokiris.  
Zelda revint, toujours les larmes aux yeux, suivie de son frère encore fatigué.  
- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il faut partir mes chéris, vite. Mettez cela, dit-elle en leur lançant les tuniques.  
Elle sortit dans la cour et cria "Kaepora Gaebora". Le hibou arriva quelques minutes après, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de lui.  
- Il faut que vous emmeniez Link et Zelda en sûreté, dans le Sanctuaire des Sages. Rauru et les autres leur apprendront ce qu'il faut avant de les envoyer dans la gueule du loup !  
- Tu y vas un peu fort ! Mais oui, je les conduirai au Sanctuaire.  
- Merci.  
Amandine retourna dans la maison et tendit à Link l'épée, le lance-pierres et l'ocarina des Fées (que vous aurez sans doute reconnu). A Zelda, elle donna l'Ocarina du temps. Elle les serra dans ses bras. Puis elle les conduisit dehors où Kaepora Gaebora attendait.  
- Accrochez-vous à mes pattes, les enfants.  
- Mais… mais et maman ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Zelda.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ?  
- Le grand méchant va venir, mon chéri.  
- QUOI !?! Mais je peux pas te laisser seule face à lui ! Je dois vous défendre !  
- Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, ne perdez pas de temps. Déjà, le ciel s'obscurcit, signe qu'il approche.  
A contrecoeur, les deux enfants s'accrochèrent aux pattes du hibou qui s'envola. Amandine le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue puis regagna la maison. Elle se fit un café et s'installa dans un fauteuil à bascule sur le perron. Mais le café refroidit. Elle n'y toucha pas.  
Le ciel devint noir. Au bout de dix minutes, elle entendit le bruit d'un cheval au galop puis Ganondorf arriva.  
La trouver là, assise et calme, l'étonna. Il savait que Link et Zelda n'étaient plus là mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas fui. Il mit pied à terre et s'avança vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Il la trouva très belle, dans sa robe simple qui mettait ses formes en valeur.  
- Tu n'as pas changé.  
- Toi non plus, tu es toujours aussi moche !  
- Je pourrais te tuer pour ça.  
- Je sais.  
Ganon se plaça devant elle.  
- Je vais te prendre la Triforce, t'es au courant ?  
- Oui et je n'attends que cela.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'après, tu m'achèveras sûrement.  
- T'achever ?  
- Je possède la Triforce depuis plus de sept siècles alors je crois que ne plus l'avoir me fera très mal.  
- Mais tu pourrais m'en empêcher, du moins essayer.  
- Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre.  
- Ton comportement risque de détruire Hyrule.  
- J'ai confiance en mes enfants.  
- Tu n'as pas pu mettre au monde Link et Zelda.  
- J'ai accouché de Zelda et j'ai adopté Link.  
- Je comprends mieux.  
Elle se leva. Il tendit les mains et une aura violette entoura Amandine. Quand elle se dissipa, Amandine tomba évanouie. Ganondorf, lui, jouissait d'une puissance retrouvée. Il se pencha sur Amandine et entendit son souffle calme. Il la prit dans ses bras, la posa sur son cheval, se mit en selle et s'en fut vers son château.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le Sanctuaire des Sages

Kaepora montait toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Ils venaient de dépasser la couche de nuages quand une lumière bleue les entoura. Quand elle s'éteignit, Link et Zelda étaient dans le Sanctuaire des Sages, la réplique exacte de leur maison. Devant eux se tenait le vieil homme, Rauru, qui avait appelé Zelda.  
- Bienvenue, Héros du Temps et Septième Sage.  
- Héros du Temps ? répéta Link.  
- Tu ne te souviens de rien mais tu es le Héros du Temps et, quand l'heure sera venue, tu prendras l'Epée de Légende.  
- Que faisons-nous ici ?  
- Vous allez rester ici, où vous recevrez une éducation décente et quand vous en saurez assez, vous nous délivrerez pour que nous puissions nous unir contre Ganondorf.  
- Une "éducation décente" ?  
- Oui, malheureusement, Amandine n'a pas jugé utile de vous inculquer l'Histoire d'Hyrule.  
- Mais elle nous a appris à lire, écrire, combattre…  
- Même s'il est important de savoir tout cela, vous devez connaître certaines choses ayant trait à Hyrule et à la Triforce.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?  
- Vous ne pouviez pas rester avec cette idiote trop longtemps, elle vous aurait appris à renier la Triforce.  
- N'insultez pas ma mère ! s'énerva Link.  
- Ce n'est même pas ta mère.  
- Quoi !?!  
- Oui, elle t'a adopté pour pouvoir se servir de toi et arriver à détruire les Déesses !  
- Mais, Amandine n'a jamais voulu détruire les Déesses ! intervint Zelda.  
- Oh ça suffit ! Si vous n'aviez pas été élevés par elle, vous ne me répondriez pas sur ce ton, petits insolents. Maintenant, vous allez lire tous ces livres ! dit-il en faisant apparaître une pile de vieux bouquins. C'est toute l'histoire d'Hyrule.  
Les enfants se regardèrent puis prirent un livre chacun, résignés à lui obéir. Mais Link n'allait pas laisser cette vieille chouette insulter sa mère. Pour lui, qu'elle l'ait mis au monde ou non ne comptait pas. Elle l'avait élevé, aimé et il se demandait ce qu'elle devenait. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une prison en or

Amandine se réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin, dans une chambre luxueuse, avec un atroce mal de crâne. Elle se leva et comprit où elle était : dans le château de Ganondorf. Elle courut vers la porte à double battants et tenta désespérément de l'ouvrir.  
- Non ! Non !  
La porte était fermée à clef. Elle vit une baie vitrée, s'y précipita et l'ouvrit, sortant sur un balcon immense. Elle se dirigea vers le rebord et regarda en dessous. Le vide. Il y avait le vide.  
- C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit les nuages gris. Aussi gris que son coeur, sue sa vie, que ces yeux. Oui, le sort de la Fée faisait effet. Ses yeux avait changé de coueur du fait de la perte de la triforce conjugué au sort d'immortalité.  
Quatre heures sonna. La douleur l'envahit mais, pour la première fois, elle ne lutta pas contre, elle se laissa entraîner par ce flot de sensations douloureuses. Elle s'écroula au sol, le regard fixé sur ce gris. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne verrait plus le soleil et cela lui faisait mal.  
Une pluie fine et pénétrante se mit à tomber mais Amandine ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle resta là, sans bouger.  
Ganondorf vint la voir en fin d'après-midi et la trouva sur le balcon, trempée jusqu'aux os. Il la prit dans ses bras, la posa sur le lit et appela une servante pour lui enlever sa robe et la remettre dans son lit. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle.  
- Ça va ?  
- J'ai connu mieux… Pourquoi je suis ici ?  
- Tu préférerais une geôle froide, humide et sombre ?  
- Non mais, je ne savais pas que prendre en compte les sentiments des autres était dans tes cordes.  
- Je ne suis pas aussi méchant que tu le crois.  
- Arrête, je suis sûre que tu as un intérêt à me garder en vie.  
- Tu peux voir le futur, cela peut m'être utile !  
- Je ne vais pas t'aider, je préfère mourir !  
- Je sais.  
- Alors ? Pourquoi ?  
Ganon se retourna, Amandine se leva et remit sa robe qui était sèche maintenant. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir devant une coiffeuse. Les multiples miroirs lui rendaient une image d'elle sans couleur.  
Ganon se plaça derrière elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Tu n'es pas comme les autres femmes. Ta peau est d'une blancheur incroyable et la couleur de tes cheveux est si peu commune, même les gérudos ne te ressembles pas. Expliqua-t-il en faisant glisser sa main vers la poitrine d'Amandine. Tu es très belle.  
- Tu ne ferais pas cela ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as plus la Triforce, tu es à ma merci.  
- Je me suiciderai si tu me violes.  
- Je t'en empêcherai. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je te violerai !  
- Jamais je ne me donnerai à toi. Et puis, c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que tu n'étais pas si méchant.  
Il retira sa main et sortit de la chambre.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le Temple de la Lumière

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés. Link et Zelda avaient grandi. Zelda était devenue experte en magie blanche, grâce à la Triforce, et Link savait se battre comme personne.  
Ils étaient tous deux dans le Temple du Temps, devant l'autel où les trois pierres ancestrales étaient posées. Zelda joua le Chant du Temps et la Triforce sur le mur se mit à briller. La Porte du Temps s'ouvrit, révélant l'accès à la Lame Purificatrice. Link s'avança. La lame lui disait quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Il n'avait toujours pas pris conscience de qui il était. Rauru pensait qu'en arrachant l'Epée de son piédestal, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. D'abord, il se souviendrait de toutes ses vies – et de l'importance de sa tâche -, ensuite, il entrerait dans le Temple de la Lumière pour l'y libérer.  
- T'es prêt à te souvenir, grand frère ?  
- Je sais pas.  
Link tendit la main, saisit la poignée et tira l'Epée de toutes ses forces. La lame se libéra du socle et une lumière bleue l'entoura. Quand elle se dissipa, Link se trouvait dans une immense salle dont les murs, le plafond et le sol irradiaient de lumière. Zelda le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.  
- T'as fait comment ?  
- La magie, mon frère, la magie. Tu te souviens de tes anciennes vies ?  
Link ignora la question et demanda à son tour :  
- C'est ça le Temple de la Lumière ?  
- Oui.  
Ils avancèrent vers le centre de la salle où ils distinguaient une silhouette couchée au sol : Rauru. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas, une ombre inquiétante se dessina sur le sol. Une araignée géante se laissa tomber entre eux et le corps de Rauru. Link se mit en garde devant Zelda mais, à sa surprise, le monstre se disloqua en une multitude d'araignées de cinquante centimètres de haut et aux pattes très longues – trop longues aux yeux de Zelda.  
Les bestioles formèrent une barrière autour du corps de Rauru sans attaquer. De toute évidence, elles n'étaient pas là pour tuer mais pour protéger.  
- On fait comment ?  
On sentait la peur dans la voix de Zelda.  
- Si on en tue une, les autres attaqueront, répondit Link.  
- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Rauru ?  
- Je l'écoute pas des masses, cette vielle chouette !  
- Link, il a dit qu'il y aurait sûrement un monstre pour nous empêcher de le délivrer.  
- Peut-être, et après.  
- Donne-moi ton arc.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton arc.  
Link obéit. Zelda encocha une flèche, visa et tira en plein coeur de Rauru. Quand le sang du Sage toucha le sol, un craquement se fit entendre et la salle entière se mit à trembler. Les araignées s'éparpillèrent, apeurées. Zelda ferma les yeux et une lumière bleue les entoura, elle et Link. Elle les transporta au Sanctuaire des Sages.  
Rauru était là mais il semblait s'effacer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.  
- Vous m'avez libéré mais vous avez détruit le Temple de la Lumière. J'ai peur qu'il ne faille faire de même avec les autres Temples. Faites attention, Ganondorf va se méfier. Il sait que vous allez aller dans tous les Temples aussi va-t-il falloir libérer les Sages dans le désordre. C'est le seul moyen pour que le Héros du Temps puisse entrer.  
Rauru disparut.  
- Tu te souviens de tes autres vies ?  
- Non.  
- Quoi ! Mais… Mais…  
- Je ne me souviens de rien, point final. Il faut aller libérer un autre Sage maintenant.  
- Tu as raison, mais laissons quelques jours s'écouler avant.  
- Si tu veux, petite soeur.

_Pendant ce temps, dans le château du grand méchant_

Ganondorf entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Amandine. Elle était sur le balcon et regardait l'horizon. Il la rejoignit.  
- Tes enfants refont surface. Ils viennent de libérer Rauru.  
- …  
- Ils l'ont tué.  
Amandine se tourna vers Ganon.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. C'était la seule solution pour qu'ils y parviennent. Les monstres qui protégeaient son corps les auraient réduits en miettes !  
- Cela devrait te gêner mais on dirait que ça te soulage.  
- Exact. Ce n'est pas dans le Temple de la Lumière que je puisais le plus de puissance.  
- Je comprends mieux.  
- Zelda a ouvert les Portes du Temps.  
- Oui, et après ?  
- Ton fils a pris l'Epée de Légende. Cela veut dire qu'il a dû prendre conscience de sa destinée et qu'il viendra bientôt me défier.  
- Il libérera les Sages d'abord.  
- Oui mais pour cela, il est obliger de les tuer. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'aura pas leur aide pour me tuer et sans leur aide, il ne le pourra pas.  
- On verra.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 7

Hello!

Je ne voulais pas publier avant la semaine prochaine, pour garder un rythme constant, mais cette journée s'annonce catastrophique!

Alors pour pas la perdre totalement, je publis! En plus les quatre chapitre à suivre son d'une petitesse déconsertente, une page à peine sur world...

Enfin, j'éspère tout de même qu'il vous plairons!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le Temple de l'Ombre

Link et Zelda étaient dans le cimetière de l'ancienne Cocorico. Zelda joua le Nocturne de l'ombre et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du Temple. Ils entrèrent. Dans la première salle, Link invoqua le Feu de Din, allumant ainsi toutes les torches.  
Plusieurs salles plus tard et après une petite croisière avec des squelettes, Link et Zelda entrèrent dans la salle où vivait autrefois Bongo Bongo. Le corps d'Impa était posé au centre du tambour. Des araignées formaient une nouvelle fois une barrière. Link jeta un coup d'oeil à Zelda, sortit son arc et visa. Quand il lâcha la flèche, la jeune fille détourna les yeux. Le sang d'Impa entra en contact avec la toile du tambour géant et tout se mit à trembler. Zelda se concentra et les téléporta dans le Sanctuaire où Impa les attendait. Comme Rauru, elle était train de s'effacer.  
- Vous m'avez libérée, je vous en remercie, même si vous avez exterminé le Temple. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Link, prends soin de Zelda jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plaît.  
- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je la laisse !  
Elle disparut.

_Dans le château de Ganon_

- Tes gamins viennent de libérer le Sage de l'Ombre !  
Ganondorf était énervé.  
- Cela a l'air de plus t'embêter.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le Temple de l'Ombre était une très bonne source de magie ! Je dis "était" parce qu'ils l'ont détruit !  
- Cool.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je veux dire bien. Il est logique que le Temple de l'Ombre soit une bonne source de magie pour toi.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Il est sombre, sinistre et inquiétant, comme toi.  
- C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi ?  
- Non, mais par moments tu me regardes de manière étrange.  
- Ha bon ?  
- Oui.  
Après un cours silence :  
- Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je vais les tuer !  
- On verra.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le Temple du Feu

Link et Zelda étaient dans le Temple du Feu. Pour accéder à la salle où se trouvait le corps de Darunia, ils devaient trouver une clé. Ils parcoururent le Temple en long, en large et en travers avant de tomber dessus par hasard. Il retournèrent dans le hall et prirent la porte à gauche. Ils traversèrent une salle pleine de lave en sautant de pilier en pilier, puis passèrent une lourde porte qui était fermée d'un cadenas dont ils avaient désormais la clé. Les multiples trous avaient laissé place à un puits de lave dont les bords étaient recouverts d'araignées qui attendaient. Le corps de Darunia flottait à quelques mètres de la lave. Link encocha une flèche et banda son arc le plus possible. Il n'était pas sûr d'atteindre sa cible de là où il était. Il tira. La flèche alla se planter dans le coeur du Goron. Le sang coula et quand il se mélangea à la lave, le temple commença à s'effondrer. Zelda les téléporta dans le Sanctuaire où Darunia attendait en s'effaçant.  
- Merci mon frère, et à toi aussi, Zelda.  
- De rien. Tu vas me manquer.  
- On se reverra, j'en suis sûr.  
Il disparut.

_Dans le château du méchant_

Ganon se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil dans la chambre d'Amandine. Il semblait épuisé.  
- Laisse-moi deviner, ils ont libéré l'un des Sages et détruit un Temple ?  
- Oui. Le Temple du Feu.

- Je m'étonne que tu n'ais pas trouvé de parade...

- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Les Temples détruit, les sages anéantit, tes enfant viendrons se confronté à moi, mourons à leur tour et sans la puissance des sages, nul réincarnation ne sera possible. Hyrule sera à moi.

- Hum, hum. Diabolique.

-Tu n'a pas idée. Mais tu doute. NE crois-tu pas que je puisse…

- On verra.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le Temple de l'Esprit

Comme pour le Temple du Feu, Link et Zelda durent visiter tout le Temple de l'Esprit pour arriver sur la passerelle et la faire descendre, accédant ainsi à la salle où vivaient autrefois Koume et Kotake. Mais avant, ils croisèrent trois hache-viande. Link les réveilla les uns après les autres et les tua.  
- C'est étrange qu'il y en ait autant, murmura Zelda.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à la grande plate-forme où reposait le corps de Nabooru. Les araignées étaient là également. Mais en plus, il y avait cinq hache-viande géants et tous réveillés. Ils chargèrent Link et Zelda. Ils évitèrent la charge de justesse. Link donna à sa petite soeur son arc, dégaina son épée et chargea à son tour les monstres. Zelda banda l'arc pour tuer Nabooru mais un fouet la frappa sur la main, lui faisant lâcher. Une Gerudo, le regard vide, jeta son fouet et sortit ses cimeterres. Elle attaqua Zelda qui érigea une barrière magique juste à temps. Puis la princesse forma une boule de feu et la lança contre la Gerudo qui fit un bond et l'évita.  
Link avait réussi à tuer un des hache-viande mais les quatre autres lui donnait du fil à retordre et il s'était déjà pris quelques coups.  
- Zelda !  
Il remarqua pour la première fois que sa soeur se battait avec une Gerudo et qu'elle perdait. Link voulut l'aider mais l'un des monstres l'envoya voler au-dessus de la barrière d'araignées, près de Nabooru. Il était sonné. Il se redressa difficilement et vit les araignées approcher, leurs crochets dégoulinant de bave.  
- Oups.  
Derrière les araignées il y avait les hache-viande. Il prit un poignard et trancha la gorge de Nabooru. Le Temple se mit à trembler quand le sang du Sage toucha le sol. Les araignées se dispersèrent.  
- Zelda !  
La princesse regarda son frère et courut vers lui, slalomant entre les hache-viande et poursuivie par la Gerudo. Quand elle fut près de lui, elle les téléporta dans le Sanctuaire juste à temps : les quatre montres avaient levé leur hache et l'abattaient à l'endroit où se trouvaient Link et Zelda une seconde avant. Nabooru les attendait, elle était sur le point de disparaître :  
- Joli combat. Merci beaucoup. Puissiez-vous battre Ganondorf une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Elle disparut.

_Au château de Ganon_

- ils y sont arrivé !  
- Quel temple ?  
- L'Esprit. J'y ai posté cinq hache-viande et une Gerudo en plus des araignées !  
- Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient doués. Je croyais que s'était ce que tu voulais.  
- Conais ton ennemis, mieux que ton ami. ils sont fort, mais pas assez pour me battre !  
- On verra.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le Temple de l'Eau

Link et Zelda étaient dans la salle où vivait autrefois Morpha. Le bassin était rempli d'eau et au milieu, il y avait le corps de Ruto. Des araignées – d'eau cette fois - formaient une couche à la surface de l'eau. Le seul moyen d'atteindre Ruto était de tuer les monstres. Link et Zelda se regardèrent et se placèrent à chaque bout du bassin. Chacun invoqua le Feu de Din et beaucoup d'araignées moururent carbonisées. Les survivantes attaquèrent les fautifs. Zelda en figea plusieurs grâce à un sort rapide et Link, grâce à l'attaque cyclone, en coupa en deux. Mais il en restait encore beaucoup et il furent vite submergés. Zelda bascula dans l'eau à cause d'une araignée et nagea vers Ruto. Mais l'eau l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle l'empêchait également de remonter vers la surface pour reprendre l'air dont elle commençait à manquer.  
Link invoqua une nouvelle fois le Feu de Din et tua plusieurs araignées d'un coup. Il finit par toutes les tuer. Puis, voyant sa soeur mal en point, il sauta sur le pilier du bassin le plus proche de Zelda. Il s'allongea sur le rebord et mit ses mains dans l'eau. Immédiatement, il se sentit attirer vers le fond. Il ressortit un bras et se cramponna au rebord. Il tendit l'autre vers Zelda.  
La jeune fille tentait d'attraper la main de Link mais l'eau l'attirait vers le fond. Son regard se troublait déjà. Finalement, elle réussit à se cramponner à Link.  
L'Hylien tira de toutes ses forces et remonta sa soeur sur le pilier. Zelda cracha de l'eau et respira bruyamment.  
- Merci.  
- De rien.  
Quand Zelda alla mieux, Link prit son arc et tua Ruto. Le sang tomba au fond du bassin et le Temple se mit à trembler. Zelda les téléporta dans le Sanctuaire où Ruto était sur le point de disparaître à son tour.  
- Ce n'est pas dans cette vie que je t'épouserai finalement. Merci.  
Elle disparut.

_Dans la chambre d'Amandine_

- Ils m'énervent, tes gamins ! Je vais les tuer !  
- Quel Temple ?  
- L'Eau.  
- …  
- Ils mourrons !  
- On verra.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 11

Dans ma sympathie/sadissitude la plus totale, je publie en avance, mais un seul et unique chapitre, le prochain viendra dans vingt-sept millions quatre cent quarante-deux milles huit cent cinquante sept secondes…

Hi, hi, hi…

Bon calcul et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Diversion 

Zelda était dans la vallée Gerudo. Le soleil était voilé de nuages noirs. Link était allé quelques jours plus tôt voir près du Temple de la Forêt, mais une force étrange l'avait empêché d'approcher. Zelda avait compris que c'était Ganon, aussi avait-elle mis au point ce petit plan. Elle utiliserait la Triforce pour attirer le méchant pendant que Link pénétrerait dans le temple. Il avait l'Ocarina du Temps pour qu'il puisse retourner dans le Sanctuaire sans Zelda.  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux et appela la Triforce. Une vague d'énergie déferla en elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se concentra pour retourner dans le Sanctuaire mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle recommença. Même résultat. Elle sortit de la vallée et entendit un bruit de galop. Ganon arrivait. Elle se mit à courir dans la plaine, à l'opposé de Ganon.

Au château de Ganon, Amandine voyait la scène dans un miroir grâce à son don, impuissante. Ganondorf était en train de rattraper sa fille.  
- Non ! Laisse-la !  
Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle tapa le miroir. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Ganon jubilait. Il allait rattraper Zelda mais, au moment même où Amandine tapait sur le miroir, il sentit une douleur effroyable en lui. La Triforce elle-même souffrait. Il fut désarçonné.

Amandine comprit que c'était elle qui avait fait cela et recommença, encore et encore.

Ganon avait le souffle coupé de douleur.

Zelda en profita pour se calmer et tenta à nouveau de se téléporter dans le Sanctuaire. Cette fois, Ganon était trop faible pour l'en empêcher.

Il reprit son souffle, se remit en selle et rentra chez lui.  
Une fois dans le château, il alla directement dans la chambre d'Amandine. Il avait parfaitement compris que c'était elle qui avait fait cela. Il la gifla si fort qu'elle valsa contre un mur.  
- Tu as toujours une emprise sur la Triforce ! Logique, tu l'as eue pendant plus de sept siècles !  
- Ganon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
Il lui colla une seconde claque qui l'envoya par terre.  
- Si je ne te tue pas, tu recommenceras !  
- Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait !  
Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle regarda Ganon et murmura d'une voix tremblante :  
- Tu te souviens de la discussion qu'on a eue quand tu m'as dit que Link avait détruit le Temple de l'Ombre ? J'aime pas trop ton regard Ganon. Tu… tu me fais peur.  
Amandine se releva et recula. Ganon avançait vers elle doucement. La jeune fille percuta le lit et tomba allongée dessus. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pensa-t-elle.  
Quelque part dans la tour sonna quatre heures. La douleur envahit Amandine qui perdit la notion du temps et du lieu. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Ganon était sur elle.  
- Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends !  
Il déchira la robe d'Amandine.  
- Non ! Ganon, arrête ! S'il te plaît !  
Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait et là, il la caressait, l'embrassait.  
Amandine hurlait, se débattait mais il était plus fort, bien plus fort.  
- Ganondorf, s'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête !  
- La ferme !  
- Je te croyais mon ami, murmura-t-elle.  
Ganon se redressa et regarda le visage d'Amandine. Il croisait son regard et y vit de la peur, de la colère mais pas de haine. Il n'y avait pas de haine, ni pour lui, ni pour personne.  
Il se releva et quitta la chambre.

A suivre…

* * *

Je suis gentille : 27442857 secondes égale127 heures, 3 minutes heures 57 secondes 

A+

BD


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le Temple de la Forêt

Link dut visiter toutes les salles du Temple pour trouver les quatre fantômes et les "tuer". Quand il eut réussi, l'ascenseur sortit du sol et le conduisit un étage plus bas où il dut encore faire tourner le mur pour ouvrir plusieurs grilles.  
Quand il entra dans la salle aux multiples tableaux, il vit le corps de Saria, entouré des araignées. Une ombre se dessina autour de lui et il comprit qu'une main était en train d'apparaître au plafond. Il se mit à courir en réfléchissant. S'il arrêtait et qu'il prenait le temps de viser et tout, une main le saisirait et… Rien que d'y penser, il avait des frissons, pas de peur, non, mais plutôt de dégoût. S'il approchait de Saria, les araignées l'attaqueraient. Entre les mains ou les araignées, que choisir ? Il invoqua l'Amour de Nayru et sauta au-dessus de la barrière de monstres. Les araignées réagirent au quart de tour et le chargèrent mais grâce au sort de protection, il ne sentit pas grand-chose. Il égorgea Saria avec un petit pincement au coeur, puis il sortit l'Ocarina du Temps et joua le chant que Zelda lui avait appris pour se téléporter au Sanctuaire.  
Saria était là, prête à disparaître, et sa soeur aussi. Cette dernière pleurait.  
- Merci et bonne chance.  
Elle disparut.  
- Zelda, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je… j'ai utilisé la Triforce, pour attirer Ganon et… et quand j'ai voulu me téléporter, cela n'a pas marché !  
- Mais, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ?  
- Ganondorf est venu. Je l'ai vu. Tu ne te souviens de rien mais… mais il est toujours aussi terrible. C'est lui qui m'en empêchait ! Il était à cheval. Je me suis mise à courir. Il a failli m'attraper mais il s'est passé un truc étrange. Il a été désarçonné, et il semblait beaucoup souffrir ! J'en ai profité pour me téléporter.  
- Mais tu n'as rien ?  
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura encore.  
- Il est temps de le tuer, petite soeur, pour qu'il ne te fasse rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Pour son bonheur

Ganon était dans la chambre d'une femme, mais pas celle d'Amandine. Il ne pourrait pas y remettre les pieds avant un moment. Il était chez sa soeur.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais ivre de colère.  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela, mon frère.  
- Je le sais mais je ne me contrôlais plus ! Elle est si belle et je… j'attendais cela depuis trop longtemps !  
- Mais que vouliez-vous en la gardant en vie, en l'entretenant ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas ! Au début, je la voulais, tout simplement ! Comme revanche envers Link, c'était excellent ! Mais, petit à petit, je voulais qu'elle m'apprécie ! Je voulais son bonheur !  
- En lui enlevant la liberté, c'est son bonheur ou le vôtre que vous vouliez ?  
- Le sien.  
- On ne dirait pas !  
- Je l'avais presque !  
- Mais elle n'est pas le prix d'un concours ! Si vous voulez son bonheur, il fallait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait ! Même si c'est au détriment du vôtre.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que je puis faire maintenant ? Après ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Que voudrait-elle ? Elle vous l'a dit lors de votre première discussion, vous me l'avez expliqué.  
- Lors de notre… Elle a dit que je la gardais par intérêt !  
- Non, autre chose.  
- C'était il y a longtemps… Elle a dit que si je la violais, elle se suiciderait ! Ne me dis pas que tu… que je dois la… Je ne pourrai pas ! Je l'aime !  
- Donnez-lui juste les moyens pour.  
- Mais…  
- Si vous l'aimez, vous le ferez !

Ganon entra dans la chambre d'Amandine lentement. Elle était encore sur le lit, les bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Elle tremblait. En le voyant, elle se réfugia dans le coin de la chambre le plus éloigné.  
- Va-t'en, pitié, va-t'en !  
Ganondorf posa quelque chose sur la coiffeuse et sortit.  
Bien longtemps après son départ, Amandine osa se relever et avança vers la coiffeuse en chancelant. Une fiole. C'était une petite fiole avec un mot qu'il avait emmené. Le mot lui expliquait que c'était un poison très puissant et qu'elle en ferait bon usage. Il lui demandait aussi pardon.  
Aussi changea-t-elle de robe.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : La fin d'une légende

Link et Zelda étaient au pied de la tour de Ganon. Il se regardèrent et pénétrèrent dedans. Après avoir tué bien des monstres, ils arrivèrent dans la plus haute salle où Ganondorf attendait, les attendait.  
- Vous en avez mis du temps avant d'arriver. Je commençais à perdre patience.  
- Tu es donc pressé de mourir ?

Amandine regardait la fiole. Elle n'osait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. C'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses enfants. Ils étaient là. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle prit deux aiguilles à coudre et les imprégna de poison puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne l'avait pas fermée. Elle monta des escaliers.

- Je ne crois pas que…  
Ganon s'interrompit. Amandine venait de pénétrer dans la salle.  
- Mes enfants !  
Link et Zelda n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient que leur mère était vivante, mais c'était le dernier endroit où ils pensaient la voir. Elle ouvrit ses bras et Link et Zelda s'y précipitèrent. Sept ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Ganon voulut dire quelque chose mais Amandine lui jeta un regard noir. Amandine leur planta discrètement les aiguilles dans la peau.  
- Pardonnez-moi, mes chéris.  
Les deux héros sentirent une douleur étrange leur parcourir le corps.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
- C'est la seule solution pour y mettre fin, Link. C'est bien beau de tuer le mal à chaque fois qu'il se présente et qu'il veut la Triforce, mais ça devient fatigant à force.  
- Rauru avait raison, tu veux la mort des Déesses !  
- Les Déesses ? Non, je ne leur veux rien. Je veux juste détruire le mal véritable.  
Link et Zelda s'effondrèrent, terrassés par le poison. Ganon était intrigué.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?  
- Parce que j'en ai marre ! Et que c'était le seul moyen pour leur prendre la Triforce.  
Les fragments de la Triforce en question flottèrent quelques secondes au-dessus des deux corps puis allèrent vers Amandine qui les prit.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne…  
- Stop ! Temps mort ! J'en peux plus de voir tous les êtres que j'aime souffrir pour ce bidule ! Je n'ai pas le courage de Link, ni la sagesse de Zelda et encore moins ta force, alors je vais y mettre un terme !  
- Quoi ? Mais…  
- Donne-moi le fragment !  
Amandine pleurait. Des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Des larmes pour son époux, pour ses enfants, pour elle.  
- Amandine, je…  
- Je possède deux fragments maintenant. Je peux t'anéantir !  
- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Je veux dire, pas que j'ai envie que tu ne le fasses mais, je… je t'ai fait souffrir depuis le début !  
- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre et puis… je ne t'en veux pas. Tu t'es arrêté à temps, on va dire.  
Ganon était déstabilisé par cet aveu. Il lui donna le fragment.  
- La Triforce est réunie, que vas-tu souhaiter ?  
- La fin de la magie.  
- Mais sans magie, tu meurs !  
- Je sais. Je souhaite que la magie n'existe plus !  
Aussitôt, la Triforce la quitta et se forma devant elle. Elle s'effaça comme le vent efface un dessin dans le sable. Puis une sorte d'onde de choc s'étendit sur tout Hyrule.  
Les plaies qui auraient dû tuer Amandine s'ouvrirent. D'abord celle du ventre, la plus récente. Son regard se voila, puis elle vit Morticia. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts lui montrait quelque chose. Amandine regarda dans la direction indiquée. Elle vit son époux tenant deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, devant une maison. Le peu de raison qui restait à Amandine lui dictait que c'était une illusion mais elle tendit la main vers eux.  
La plaie de son coeur s'ouvrit et elle mourut. Mais son esprit continuait d'avancer vers sa famille. Quand elle fut devant Link, elle caressa sa joue.  
- Ce n'est pas une illusion.  
- Non, c'est le paradis !

Ganondorf était désespéré. Elle avait tué ses propres enfants. Il ne comprenait pas.  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, mon frère.  
- Fanny. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être était-elle lassée de ses histoires de Héros du Temps, de Septième Sage et tout.

Hyrule évolua, sans magie, comme avait évolué le monde d'Amandine. La plupart des monstres qui n'étaient que magie disparurent. La Triforce et les Déesses devinrent légende, ainsi que le Héros du Temps et Zelda. Quant à Amandine, elle fut oubliée.

FIN


End file.
